Modern handheld mobile devices, such as smart phones and the like, combine multiple technologies to provide the user with a vast array of capabilities. For example, many smart phones are equipped with significant processing power, sophisticated multi-tasking operating systems, and high-bandwidth Internet connection capabilities. Moreover, such devices often have additional features that are becoming increasingly more common as standardized features. Such features include, but are not limited to, location-determining devices, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) devices; sensor devices, such as accelerometers and touch pads; and high-resolution video cameras.
As the hardware capabilities of such mobile devices have increased, so to have the applications (i.e., software) that rely on the hardware advances. One such example of innovative software is a category known as augmented reality (AR), or more generally referred to as mediated reality. One such example of an AR presentation application platform is Layar, available from Layar, Amsterdam, the Netherlands.
The Layar platform technology analyzes real-time video data, location data, compass direction data and the like in combination with information related to the objects, locations or the like in the video stream to create browse-able “hot-spots” or “tags” that are superimposed on the mobile device display, resulting in an experience described as “reality browsing”.
In many circumstances it may be useful to be able to conduct transactions based on identification of individuals. Presently, individuals are limited in their ability to authenticate the identity of other parties to transactions. Instead, individuals assume that a person at a store is an employee of the store or that a person is who they claim to be. Further, in many cases, it is inconvenient to authenticate an individual's identity based on written documentation, such as asking for identification. In addition, it may be useful to be able to authenticate one's own identity without having to enter passwords or other manual identification procedures. Passwords can be forgotten or stolen and hence may not be secure. Authenticating transactions using known methods is inconvenient, slow, and insecure because passwords can be forgotten, individuals can be deceptive about their identity, and authenticating objects such as driver's licenses or ID's can be lost.
Presently, one has to rely on memory and visual cues to identify individuals. Relying on memory and visual cues is limited by the person's memory and ability to perceive identifying features of an individual from a gathering of a number of people. Moreover, if one is trying to identify individuals who the person does not know, or identify individuals based on what the individual looked like many years ago, a person's memory and reliance on visual cues may be insufficient to identify the intended person. Furthermore, if a person is trying to identify individuals not based on familiarity with the individual but according to certain characteristics, such as national origin, demographic, appearance of health, intoxication, etc., a person may be limited in his ability to identify such individuals absent additional information or specialized training.
Therefore, a need exists to implement real-time video analysis, i.e., AR or the like, to assist the user of mobile devices with conducting financial transaction based on identification of individuals.